Love story
by PansyParkinsonIsMisunderstood
Summary: My first non cannon fanfiction. Swears, sexual referances.


**My first non cannon fanfic! My second fanfic based on a song, it's based off 'Love story' by Taylor Swift. Also my second Drarry, It's a bit cheesy but I'm a hopeless romantic. This probably took me about three seconds to type, because I already have it written down. I have probably made Harry a wee bit to feminine, but I think of him as the girlier of the two and have exaggerated that. A lot. If you have any suggestions for songs I can base stories on comment. If you comment, positive or negative, don't say whether it was good or bad, please tell me what in particular you liked or disliked. Thanks xxx. **

Draco was in bed. He closed his eyes and that amazing dream started, about the night of the Yule ball.

'He was standing on top of the astronomy tower. He watched the people leaving Hogwarts after the dance to go to other places, mainly alcohol outlets and a few to the forbidden forest. Wow, that mudblood Grangers dress was gorgeous, he wanted a shirt that colour.

Harry snuck up on him from behind 'Hi, sexy!' he said flirtily placing his hands found Draco's waist.

'Harry, I'm tired.' Draco said shaking Harry off. Harry looked excited, 'Not like that.' Draco said half laughing, rolling his eyes and turning to face Harry, who put his hands on his hips, fake pouted and stormed off.

He was such a drama queen, but that was part of what made Harry Harry and Draco loved Harry. He'd planned to sleep on the astronomy tower that night because Blaise, with whom he shared a room, had been to the ball with a Beaxbatons girl so there was going to be a lot of noise.

He had planned to sleep but just as he was drifting into dream world a pebble landed heavily on his chest. He somehow wriggled out of his sleeping bag and looked over the side to see Harry waving, he knew Harry wanted to 'continue the night'.

He knew he shouldn't go down, Harry was a Gryffindor and a half-blood, two things he should not have associated with, his father's motto was 'marry a nice pureblood girl, preferably Slytherin but Ravenclaw would be acceptable' and no-one knew he was gay, except Pansy and Harry. So he didn't go.

Later, Harry came up the stairs without his normal cheery expression, 'It's over,' Harry said 'If you care more about your fathers stupid, racist orders than me then, goodbye, my love.' With that a teary Harry descended the stairs. Draco followed him as far as he could through the hoards of (mainly drunk and making out) teenagers until he reached the Gryffindor common room.

'No Slytherins, ' Proclaimed the Fat Lady, 'especially not amazing bouncing ferrets.'

So Draco sat and sat remembering Harry and his first kiss, their first cinema date, the first time they shared a butterbeer, that time they slept, and only slept, together, crying for hours, until Lavender Brown came out and said 'Shut up ferret! You're ruining my chance with Leonid!'

He followed her back in and went towards Harry's dorm, he heard crying and knocked.

'Go away!' Came a teary shout.

'It's me, Draco.' He said softly.

'I hate you, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!' Came the familiar shout of a certain female Gryffindor, who emerged from the dormitory holding her wand 'You broke his heart and I would very much appreciate it if you fucked off right now.'

'Please, just let me talk to him once, in private, and then I promise, I will fuck off forever.'

'Ok,' she said warily 'but hurt him again and, I warn you, I know the cruxiatus curse.'

He went in, shocked by how feisty Hermione could be, and stood in front of Harry, cupping the Raven haired boys face in his hands, 'Harry James Potter, you are the love of my life, ever since that day in Madame Malkins, you have been, I promise, you are worth more to me than my father ever was, please, I'll run away, live with you at number 12, I love you.' Seeing the boys indifferent look he sighed and almost laughed at his own stupidity 'Of course not, I've blown my chance, maybe I'll see you around sometime.' And got up to leave.

As he got up to leave, the smaller boy grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with a tearstained face 'Yes.' He stated, so much in one word, the best word Draco had heard in his short 14 years on the planet.

'W-what?' asked Draco, eyes wide hardly believing what Harry had just agreed to.

'You heard.' Said Harry, smirking. 'Four o'clock, the day we leave, Hagrid's hut.'

When Draco arrived there, he waited for what seemed like years, when Harry finally turned up Draco asked 'What took you so long?' fake pouting with his arms folded.

'I'm five minutes early.' Harry stated looking confusedly down at his watch, nodding and then showing it to Draco 'See?'.

'Oh, yeah, well, erm, it appears that I may've been, the tinniest, miniscule itty bit,' he said, squirming, looking around and biting his lip, 'wrong.' He squeaked the last word, but Harry still heard it.

'Ah ha! You were wrong, the Slytherin prince, wrong! Oh caloo calay! This day shall go down in history, the heir of the most noble and ancient house of Black, proved wrong by a lowly half blood like myself! If only Salazar...' He was cut short by a light jokey slap from Draco, who was fake pouting; something both of them did a lot.

Draco lived with Harry at no. 12 for many years, sharing the sadness of the loss of both their families and friends and the happiness of adopting a child together. They named him Albus Severus Malfoy, Harry had chosen the first names but Draco had won the 'rock, paper, scissors' game for the surname.

And they lived happily ever after, except for the many 'Lions vs. Snakes' arguments and the terrible few weeks when their son managed to convince them he was a Hufflepuff (He turned out to be a Slytherin, giving Draco gloating rights for seven whole years).

The end.


End file.
